


i like me better when i'm with you

by blue_roses



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pda at a party supply store, this is really just self indulgent and not my best but hey, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: a snippet of a valentine's day.





	i like me better when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> CRIES....this is for ven and ash luv u both. i had to pegoshima and i dont think this is too great but its my first p5 fic!!! i hope yall like it and i did justice to this wholesome ship.

 They end up at some party supply store in a sketchy corner of town. Yuuki had worried about this date all day, for a lot of reasons. One reason because Kurusu was, well, kind of  _ famous _ . It’s hard to have a date with someone who keeps getting stopped on the street. What could Yuuki possibly say?  _ Hey! I get he saved the world and all, but we’re on a Valentine’s date _ ? He’s gotten better with confidence issues, but he doesn’t have the guts to say a thing about it. 

 

 But surprisingly, that’s not what Yuuki’s the most worried about. The bag he’s holding goes heavy. He’d stayed up till four trying to make these work. Yuuki doesn’t consider himself good at cooking or baking, but brownies were straightforward enough for him to succeed at. Sort of. They were black at the bottom, but they were his one bet. 

 

 Yuuki didn’t know what he was waiting for. They’d gone to a movie. Held hands. Yuuki had missed a big scene when Kurusu decided to crawl on his lap and steal his attention, but he’s way too happy about it. They hadn’t had much time for kissing before, and even though it was a movie he was looking forward to, one look at Kurusu’s face hanging above him set Yuuki’s priorities straight. 

 

 The backstreets guided them between their chats. Yuuki remembers when he was more nervous about talking too much, about being too much. Kurusu never pulled him into some grand, self assuring speech. He just teased sometimes, smiled a lot of times, and stayed. It took time for Yuuki to understand what that meant, but once he did, he got wrapped up in Kurusu listening as he did in whatever he was talking about. 

 

 This was like any other time, with the exception of the fact that both of them lost track of where they were going and ended up ducking into some shop. Which turned out to be a party supply store. Which results in this: Yuuki is holding a wrapped brownie bag and Kurusu is skimming over random party masks. He hasn’t seen Kurusu without glasses often, and Yuuki can’t help thinking that his boyfriend is ridiculously pretty. Again. 

 

 It makes quite the moment when Kurusu and Yuuki still at the same time. Kurusu thumbs over a mask, third from the end of the little rack. The cashier is only half watching. Yuuki’s grip tightens on the brownie bag. Kurusu smirks. That’s the word Yuuki always uses to describe the grin he’s seen Joker wear. 

 

 Kurusu slips the mask over his eyes and pulls Yuuki behind some shelf. Their heads can still be seen by the cashier, and Kurusu pulls the two of them down. They’re crouching. Kurusu like the phantom thief he used to be, Yuuki a little more like a duck.

 

  “Hey,” Kurusu says, in a low humming tone. He’s still got that same smile, he keeps on holding onto the mask.

 

  “Hey,” Yuuki breathes out. He lets go of the bag, puts his hands on his thighs. 

 

  “Mind if I steal a kiss?” Despite the charm he’s shown all this time, Kurusu’s blushing. Just a bit, but with this distance it’s easy for Yuuki to notice. 

 

  “No, I don’t mind,” Yuuki whispers. He’s smiling, trying not to fidget too much. There’s nothing less cool than falling on his butt due to pre-kiss butterflies. Kurusu cups Yuuki’s cheeks to give him a peck. 

 

 Yuuki pulls back, wipes a small bit of drool from the corner of his mouth and says, “I really want to like, kiss you more.” 

 

 He hears Kurusu hiss something dangerously similar to  _ fuck _ , “That’d be nice, but I’m not home alone for another two hours. Even if Morgana and Ryuji are doing, whatever they’re doi--”

 

 “Wait,” Yuuki says, “what about that apartment?”

 

  “Apartment?”

 

  “You know, the one where we accidentally called the maid service Kawaka--”

 

  “ _ That  _ apartment. It’d...work.” Kurusu smiles, less smirk and more grin. Yuuki wants to kiss it again, but they’ve got time if this apartment stunt works. Gosh, he really wants it to work. 

 

   “Do you...wanna go over there?” Yuuki scratches the back of his head, a nervous habit he’s been aware of but unable to fix. 

 

   “Definitely,” Kurusu says, voice a little higher pitched than his normal tone, “I definitely would like that.”

 

 Yuuki is painfully aware of his clammy Kurusu’s hand is the entire way through. He can’t help that the heat rushes to his face as they find their way to someplace familiar. That’s about the only thing he can remember from that small, nervous journey.

 

-

 

 Kurusu makes sure the door’s locked while Yuuki leans against the wall. It’s around six, and Yuuki feels new bags forming under his eyes. He always gets tired after being awake for more than twelve hours. Yuuki pinches his arm to be awake, thinks about Kurusu. 

 

 Kurusu, who’s crouching in front of him. A little cat-like, and even though Yuuki’s more of a dog person, he really does like the look. A look that’s blurring a little. Yuuki blinks a couple of times, and Kurusu’s looking at him with worry.

 

  “Are you okay?”

 

  Yuuki almost starts saying he’s fine, but knows it won’t get anywhere, “I’m kinda tired? I don’t know why but the moment my brain saw I was in an apartment I wanted to take a nap. ‘M sorry.” He can’t believe he brought them all the way here and still managed to blow it. He’d admonish himself more if he wasn’t so tired.

 

  “You can sleep,” Kurusu scoots next to Yuuki and pats his lap, “but you gotta sleep here.” Kurusu won’t look at Yuuki’s eyes. Or his face when Yuuki turns around. Yuuki’s mouth is suddenly shut tight, Kurusu has to be the one to speak up. 

 

  “I mean,” Kurusu says, “you can use my sweater. I was joking.” He almost sounds robotic, and Yuuki might be feeling brave enough to do something unusual. It’s Valentine’s, Yuuki’s exhausted and barely slept, he’s earned this. 

 

 Yuuki rests his head on Kurusu’s lap. It’s sturdier than he’d expect from a high school boy, but then, Kurusu isn’t just any high school boy. He thinks that when it’s someone you like, even average blue jeans on a less than average boy becomes the most comforting thing around. 

 

 He closes his eyes to a brief whisper of his name.

 

-

 

Yuuki wakes up to see Kurusu asleep against the wall. The only reason Yuuki doesn’t completely jolt up from the embarrassing position is to not wake him. He slowly detangles Kurusu’s fingers from his hair, a task that’s strangely challenging considering Yuuki’s hair isn’t all that long. After he gets one hand on the ground and is halfway up, Kurusu blinks. Then smiles. 

 

 “Were you faking it?” Yuuki sighs. He sounds less tired than he expected. 

 

 “For around fifteen minutes, yeah. But it’s only eight.” Yuuki freezes. Eight. Eight at night. He’d wasted two hours of what was supposed to be a good date. 

 

  “Eight?” He asks, “Doesn’t that mean you have to go home soon? I don’t want to make anyone worry.” Yuuki had promised he wouldn’t be out when it was dangerous, and that he’d text his parents if it was past eleven. But Kurusu’s situation was different. He didn’t want to mess something up. 

 

  “Not really. I have a key to the place. Are you hungry? Because I just ate half of your brownies and don’t think I can eat for another few hours. They were good by the way, I really appreciate them.” Yuuki shakes his head, then runs a hand through his hair and gets out a few crumbs. There’s a little gasp that escapes him when he sees how much was there. He looks fully up at Kurusu once he’s dusted himself off. 

 

 “You’re extraordinary,” Yuuki blurts out. His mouth clams up the moment he says it. Kurusu’s lips are slightly parted, he goes slack in an instant. 

 

   Yuuki, for some reason, decides to keep talking, “Well. I was just thinking about this. I usually would’ve freaked out more at sleeping in, but you just, can make me feel better by being yourself. Do you...know what I’m getting at?” By the flushed cheeked, fidgeting version of his boyfriend Yuuki sees, he thinks Kurusu understands. Yuuki leans forward to kiss Kurusu’s cheeks. Left, then right. Then lips. 

 

  “I’m not letting you go until the last train,” Kurusu says quietly. Yuuki can almost feel his voice against his own chest. He pats Kurusu’s thigh, nudging his legs apart and sits between them for a better distance. Yuuki knows the source of this courage is right in front of him, and doesn’t want to let go.

 

  The  _ okay  _ Yuuki gives Kurusu is so much more than just a word. 

 

 


End file.
